


Rule

by LadyMidnight07



Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Forgive Me, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Killing, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: “Kill or be killed. That´s how it works there.”...I may have made a mistake creating this story. Please Forgive me for this.
Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609780





	Rule

**Author's Note:**

> My first more violent story, written for a simple compatention - didn´t won.  
> Don´t like don´t read.  
> Please rewiev...

How long am I there?

I don´t know myself.

One day I just got to this arena and ever since that, I´ve been forced to fight. I´m forced to fight in this arctic arena, with animals and people that share the same fate. We fight until one of us die. We can´t have mercy, or we die. It looks like there is no way out.

All my memories from my previous life disappeared. I don´t know what my real name is. I don´t know who I was before I came here.

I became The Black Empress. A killer. A gladiator. A merciless monster which fights to survive in this never-ending hell. I no longer care for anything else than fighting and winning. I´m no longer a human being and I won´t have mercy…

I stood in front of my new opponent. I knew he was no match for me. It was clear he was a newbie. I could see his knees trembling and how uneasily he held his weapon.

An easy prey.

I lunged forward, my axes aimed at his head, about to strike.

But once I got closer, he cried out and dogged my attack. Then he hit my face with his staff.

I growled and backed away, my mask falling apart from the force of the attack. I threw it to the snow and glared at my opponent.

Once he saw my face his eyes went wide.

“L-Lisa?!”

I tilted my head to the side. “Who?” My voice was raspy since I haven´t used it in a long while.

“Lisa! You´re alive!” he seemed to ignore my question. He smiled and went towards me.

I held my axes protectively over myself, causing him to stop and frown.

“Lisa it is me – John. Don´t you remember?” he asked me.

“Why should I?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I´m your brother! John Castle!”

That name said nothing to me.

“Sorry. I don´t know what are you talking about,” I said with a cold look and raised my axes.

His eyes went wide. “N-No! Lisa don’t!”

“Sorry, but this is the rule of this place.”

He turned around and ran. His last great mistake.

I threw one axe, which stuck right to the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground. I walked to him and pulled out my axe.

“Kill or be killed. That´s how it works there.”


End file.
